The War She Wages
by SunnyandSidesFemme17
Summary: A trip to the doctor's, horrible news, and a trip to the Hoover Dam, who could have guessed it would change everything. A child born at the mercy of the allspark would soon find herself locked in the middle of a millennia old war where secrets would come to life and a shadow lurking in wait would soon be revealed, and a war about to begin anew. AU
1. Prologue

A trip to the doctor's, horrible news, and a trip to the Hoover Dam, who could have guessed it would change everything. A child born at the mercy of the Allspark would soon find herself locked in the middle of a millennia old war where secrets would come to life and a shadow lurking in wait would soon be revealed.

Authors Note: Sorry I've been gone so long, and I want to thank those who have reviewed, liked, and followed my story. I'm overhauling this story, saying that, don't worry the basics are going to be the same, just better. Or, at least that's my hope lol. I also want to give a big shout out to the two amazing betas helping me in my endeavor, Polkadottedgiraffe11, and JoinMyInsanity, and Vodid.

Edited: 4/5/18

THE WAR SHE WAGES

PROLOGUE

Her back slammed into the metal rails as her knees gave way unable to hold her weight. However, she felt nothing. The physical pain meaning little in the face of the mental torture she was undergoing.

 _Where had she gone wrong?_ She followed the doctor's orders, did everything she was supposed to, and for what? _Nothing, it meant not a damn thing_. Shaking her head, she pushed her palms against her eyes fighting back the tears, but as hard as she tried, she couldn't keep the memories from flooding her mind.

 **~(TWSW\\.oOo./TWSW)~**

 _"Ms. Matthews, I'm regretful to inform you that after looking at the ultrasound, we have confirmed a structural heart defect." Holding up the picture the doctor pointed to a tiny white area. "As you can see here, the fetus'-,"_

" _Her." Rose interrupted the doctor a bad feeling building in the pit of her stomach, "she's a girl."_

 _The doctor looked down at the file clenched in his hand hating this part of the job, "My apologies, her heart is malformed. Speaking frankly, it's nothing short of a miracle she's made it this far."_

 _An agonizing pain gripped her heart, and she swallowed hard. "W-what are h-her chances?"_

 _The doctor trailed off confused by the sudden question, "I'm sorry?"_

 _Biting back a harsh retort Rose repeated the question._

 _Placing the ultrasound picture back into her folder the doctor closed it before answering, "Less than twenty percent of making it full term, even with emergency intervention."_

 _Her breath caught, and a loud roaring filled her ears._

 _Reeling back in shock she wrapped a hand around her abdomen protectively and grabbed her purse. "I-I need to go."_

 _Dazed she made her way to her car, refusing to acknowledge the doctor's cries for her to come back. As far as she was concerned he had already said enough._

 _Making it to her car she rummaged through her purse with shaking hands desperate to find her keys. Yanking them out she got into the car and left._

 _As she drove down the highway her mind raced trying to think of a place where she could breathe, where she could go for a few moments to get her head on straight. Many places crossed her mind, but only one stood out because of what it meant to her, the Hoover Dam, and lucky for her it was a short drive away._

 _Her first date had been there, along with her parent's engagement. And when the sun had gone down, and the people left, it held a mysterious quiet tranquility. Mind made up she took the next exit, but already she could feel a tightening in her chest and a stinging in her eyes as she kept telling herself just a little while longer._

 _Driving slower once she pulled into the empty parking lot she pulled into the closest spot, but instead of getting out she leaned her head back against the seat feeling the last vestiges of numbness fade and the anguish take hold. Tears flowed free and unhindered, as she stared blankly ahead._

 _Later, after the tears had dried and exhaustion threatened, she pulled her head away from the seat and used a shaky hand to rub at her eyes. It was said that crying helped relieve stress, but she felt no relief, only a gaping emptiness._

 _Attempting to gain some semblance of normalcy she rooted around in her glove box for tissues. Pulling out a few she wiped her face clear of the snot and tears, blowing her nose. Once she felt she could hold herself together and looked halfway presentable she got out of her car. Shutting the door and locking it quickly she started making her way up the stairs. Unaware of the following events that would change her future, for better or worse._

 **~(TWSW\\.oOo./TWSW)~**

Now here she was hours later, contemplating what she was going to do and where she was going from here. She had no one, her parents died years ago and her boyfriend left her the moment she told him she was pregnant.

She snorted mockingly; what a mistake that had been. They had been together for a few years before she got pregnant and had even been discussing starting a family, so she though he would be ecstatic to know he was going to be a father. However, the moment she said baby he packed up his things and never looked back.

Opening her eyes, she looked down at her hand that was covering her child still within her. _You're the only thing I have left, and now you're trying to leave me too. What did I do wrong?_ these thoughts bitterly circled in her mind as she tried to make sense of everything the doctor said.

 _Please, I know I may not be the best person, or even know if I will be a good mother, but I would give anything to make sure you live. So please, please don't give up on me, because I won't give up on you_. She all but begged her child and anyone who would listen.

She then proceeded to close her eyes, lower her head, and brought her hands together in a way she had not done in many years, and she prayed, prayed to anyone who would listen to just give her unborn child a chance.

 **~(TWSW\\.oOo./TWSW)~**

Unbeknownst to the distraught mother an object that had been hidden deep within the dam for many years had begun glowing. The AllSpark had noticed that the life force of the child was fading fast and wanted to try to do something for the unborn baby.

Now, whether it was due to sympathy because of all the death and destruction it had seen done to its own children, or if there was an unseen force guiding it none would know but Primus himself.

And, it would not be known for many years come but that child would come to be the redemption of many, cybertronians and humans alike. Giving hope where none was to be found, and finding love in a deep darkness the likes of which many thought to be inescapable. A never-ending blackness that could, and has, pushed many to the very brink of their sanity.

A tendril of light slowly broke off the AllSpark and made its way to the weeping mother to gently settle into the dying baby. The light hurrying to fix the child, starting with what it saw as the bigger problem; her heart.

Forming what would become the child's new spark chamber, the glowing light encased the sluggishly beating organ. Knowing it had little time to spare, the light worked with urgency, coaxing the change from heart to spark.

With the central part of the light working on the spark, smaller tendrils started to break from the main and make their way through the rest of the child's body. Nothing was left untouched. Brain, lungs, vocal cords, it fixed it all. Not even her bones were left untouched being coated in what she would years later discover was a lightweight Cybertronian metal. Soon finishing its job, the light gave one last bright pulse before settling into the child's abdomen as a final gift.

While the light was working on fixing the child Rose had let out a shaky sight and opened her eyes, dumbfounded when noticed her belly glowing a light blue. Panic set in as her pulse quickened and she began frantically wandering what was going on, and why was her abdomen glowing?

The light blazed brighter sensing her fear, and with it came a deep voice.

 _There is nothing to fear carrier of my greatest miracle. Your sparkling is safe._

Skeptical at first, questioning her sanity at hearing a voice in her head, she wondered if she had gone insane at the strange words; her eyes furrowed in confusion until her thoughts cut off when she felt a small nudge in her abdomen and her attention left the weird voice and turned to the child growing within her, eyes widening in shock.

Trembling fingers moved to the side of her swollen belly feeling the nudge hesitantly pushing down, afraid she lost her mind with grief. However, when she felt a second nudge her entire world narrowed to the tiny life inside her as hope emerged from deep within.

Tears began to flow this time from joy. She didn't care that she was hearing voices, nor did she care that her doctor said her child was dying. Her child was alive and that was enough of a miracle for her. Throwing her head back she laughed, elation coursing through every part of her. Laughter tapering off, she closed her eyes and bowed her head.

 _Thank you_ , her prayer said, the young mother standing up from the ground, hand still on the spot the baby kicked, heading to the parking lot, exhausted, but blissful.

At least until she started noticing the side effects. Before the light she weighed a hundred and twenty tops, but afterwards she jumped to one thirty. Though she knew it wasn't just the extra weight gain causing her problems.

It was also the new rambunctiousness of her baby. Whereas before she didn't move much, understandable, considering the circumstances. Now, it seemed as if she was in perpetual motion and Rose had the bruises to prove it.

Like now, Rose grimaced feeling a sharp kick against her side. It worried her more than she would like to admit, and after the initial happy glow faded reality hit like a freight train bringing fear and worry along for the ride. She had no clue what the light had done to her child, and she hated being in the precarious situation of not knowing.

Another sharper kick brought her out of her thoughts, a pained whimper leaving her lips, "Please stop beating up mommy sweetheart." Rose cooed at her belly where she could see and feel movement underneath the skin, her hand coming up to rub soothing circles.

"I know I shouldn't worry so much; everything happens for a reason, right?" A soft nudge against her hand brought a tearful smile to Rose's face. "Then I guess we'll just take it one day at a time baby girl, and see where it takes us."

 **~(TWSW\\.oOo./TWSW)~**

"Push!" Rose howled in agony gripping onto her knees pushing through another contraction. The midwife she swore to secrecy stood close by, guiding her through. "And breath."

Letting go of her knees Rose let her body fall against the pillows chest heaving and face flushed from exertion.

"You're doing well," the midwife encouraged bringing over a bowl with cool water to wipe down the sweaty mother. "I can see the top of her head it shouldn't be too much longer now."

Rose leaned into the wonderful coolness sighing, grateful for the temporary reprieve. The midwife smiled then moved back to her previous spot.

"On the next contraction I need you to push as hard as you can." Breathing deep Rose's eyes crinkled with determination already feeling the next contraction coming, eager to meet her baby girl. "Push!"

Five minutes later Rose heard the most beautiful sound in the world.

"Here you go Rose." The midwife handed the squealing baby to the drained mother an odd look crossing her face. "She's beautiful." Rose nodded unable to reply past the lump in her throat, as she cradled the fussing infant to her chest.

Moving away from the two the midwife went into the nearby bathroom to prepare a basin of warm water.

"Hi, my baby girl, I've wanted to meet you for a long time." Rose whispered reverently, cradling her closer.

"What's her name?" Lydia asked, returning from the bathroom with a small tub of warm water.

"Aria. Aria Grace Matthews," Rose answered with a tired smile. Lydia grinned back and grabbed a folder from her bag to write the information down. Hearing a small chirp Rose looked down concerned something was wrong, but instead her breath caught at the sight of her daughters opened eyes.

They reminded her of the lavender fields her family would drive by in the summertime. A beautiful light purple Rose knew would make her daughter stand out. Bringing Aria closer she pressed her forehead against hers a tinge of bitterness spoiling what should have been the happiest moment of her life.

It was a notorious fact that people reacted one of two ways to people who were different. Either they accepted them wholeheartedly, or they rejected everything they were. Lowing her arms, she observed Aria closer. White blonde hair already curling despite the dried liquids staining her skin, heart shaped face with tiny pouty lips, and her lavender shaded eyes. She was almost inhumanly beautiful; furthermore, Aria exuded this presence, one Rose couldn't explain.

"Things aren't going to be easy are they, sweetheart?" Rose sighed taking the wash cloth the midwife held out to clean her daughter.

 **~(TWSW\\.oOo./TWSW)~**

A tired sigh escaped the young mother as she finished moving the crib to fit right beside her bed, wiping her forehead of the sweat that had accumulated there, she looked down into the gorgeous cherry wood crib, Aria safely nestled within. Smiling Rose reached down to stroke her daughter's silky soft hair, the baby whimpered at the touch not pleased with her nap being disturbed.

Rose quickly pulled her hand away from her daughter to cover her mouth stifling her laugh quietly, her baby did not like to be touched when she was sleeping. Laugh quickly fading as she turned to face the rest of the room again, she raised one of her hands to rub at her eyes trying to dispel a headache that had long since settled due to sheer amount of stress she was under.

It had been almost three years since her daughter had been born. _Three very long years,_ she thought a deep exhaustion threatening to drag her down as she sat down on the bed taking a small break. She didn't regret anything however, taking another look around the new house she purchased.

She wouldn't tolerate raising her precious daughter in the crappy apartment they had been living in, so she started saving money to buy a small house just for them. It took a good two and a half years to save up the money, but this was the result. A beautiful three bed two bath house that she could safely raise her child in. The neighborhood also rated one of the best in terms of safety so the choice to buy was simple.

Letting out a tired sigh she picked herself up off the bed with a small groan of discomfort aches and pains she didn't even know she had were making themselves known. Picking up the closest box that said baby clothes she moved the box over to the bed and dumped it out. She smiled when she saw the outfit she first brought Aria home in a tiny onesie that said, 'Mommy's greatest Treasure' she remembered when she had bought that outfit, just shy of a month after the hoover dam incident. Setting it to the side Rose proceeded to dig through the rest of the clothes spread out on the bed, most of which were much too small for Aria to wear now.

Just as she was almost halfway through the clothes a small whimper managed to catch her attention. She put down the outfit she had been holding and turned her head toward the crib to see what the problem was. She laughed once she noticed Aria sitting up with a disgruntled expression on her face at having woken up.

"Mama, want up pwease." The tiny girl raised her arms in a universal pick me up sign an unhappy expression still on her face. Rose still laughing moved over to the crib to pick up her displeased child. Grabbing her now smiling child she picked her up from her crib letting out a small groan at the weight. Tiny arms wrapped around her as Aria settled her head into the crook of her neck.

Knowing her child had to be hungry because she was sucking her thumb she moved into the living room to lay Aria by her toys to keep her occupied while she made her food. Rose turned to walk into the kitchen rummaging around in the refrigerator to look for Aria's special blend. It was a liquid mixture because Rose found out not long after Aria turned one that she was unable to eat solid foods.

It scared her something fierce when she first started trying Aria on solid foods and nothing would stay down. It got to the point Rose broke down and asked for outside help, and between her and a nutritionist they came up with an all liquid diet that had all the necessary essentials a growing child needed.

 **~(TWSW\\.oOo./TWSW)~**

While her mama was in the kitchen making her lunch, Aria started looking around in the new room she was in and being the curious toddler, she was, she wanted to explore her new surroundings because everything looked different. Rolling herself over onto her belly she lifted her head to take in her new surroundings eyes wide in wonder. But, her interest in her surroundings faded fast when she caught sight of her toys.

A few toys were laying here and there, but she quickly and with extreme displeasure noticed that her favorite toy was not amongst them. Sharp eyes immediately started searching once she noticed it was missing. A pout formed on her face once she found it, way over by the front door. She wanted that toy, but it was so far away. Said toy being a plush toy firetruck that her mama had gotten for her a couple of days ago and it was the only toy she wanted to play with since she got it. Resigning herself to having to move to get said toy she pulled herself up and waddled over to grab the truck.

Gradually she made her way toward the door to pick up her toy firetruck she started to notice a weird sensation the closer she got to the front door. It was a strange feeling like a tug in her chest that only proceeded to grow stronger the closer she got to the door. Stopping in the middle of their walkway Aria sat up on her knees whining as her chest hurt more.

She then looked in the direction of the kitchen where her mama was making her food, then back to the front door deciding if she wanted to try getting outside and how much trouble she would be in if she managed to make it out the door. With the sensation only growing in intensity it made the decision for her.

Crawling over to the front door, she moved herself to her knees to put her hands on the door, so she could use it to pull herself up. Pacing herself she moved her way up trying to grasp the handle, so she could make her way toward what was causing the weird sensation. Noticing she only had a few more inches to go she pulled herself up so she was standing, she reached for the handle fingertips just touching it when her mama came out of the kitchen food in hand.

"Aria! No ma'am you know you aren't allowed outside without mommy," her mama ran to the door to pick her up scolding her along the way. Aria started squirming the moment she was picked up and moved away from the door tears filling her eyes.

"Mama, mama. Want out, want out." Pointing to the door Aria started crying when her mother made no move to take her outside and only moved further away from where she wanted to be.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart but we can't go outside today. Mommy has too much work to do to in the house." Rose attempted to calm her crying daughter who was still insisting she wanted to go outside. "Maybe tomorrow if I get enough done today we will go outside for a bit, hm?" she said trying to reason with her child.

Aria looked up her mother at those words, her eyes wide in question, "We go out tomorrow?"

"Yes, Aria we'll go out tomorrow." Rose agreed sighing. She loved her daughter and that would never change but it was tiring taking care of a toddler on her own.

Still not happy but knowing that she had to listen to her mommy she replied "Otay mama we go out tomorrow."

Carrying Aria in her arms she moved them both over to the dining room to set her in her high chair now that she was calm.

The next day began early, a little too early for the single mother. Waking up at what seemed like stupid o'- clock in the morning was not exactly her favorite past time. Especially being woken up by an energetic three-year-old.

"Mama, mama." Shaking her mommy Aria attempted to rouse her mother from where she was sleeping.

"A-aria?" Rose yawned out rubbing her eyes looking blearily at the clock on her bedside, "What's the matter?"

"We go outside, pwease?" Aria asked eyeing her mother expectantly.

Sighing Rose threw back her warm comforter wishing for just a few more minutes. However, she had a child who wouldn't take no for an answer about going outside. It was with great reluctance she got up from her nice warm comfortable bed before she trudged over to her closet to start getting ready for the day and choosing what Aria would wear; a cute bright yellow sundress with pink swirls.

Once they were dressed Rose grabbed her daughter, and settled her on her hip Aria bouncing excitedly all the while and proceeded to head to the front door.

Unlocking the door her daughter began laughing loudly exclaiming "Outside, outside!" clapping her hands. Laughing at her jubilant daughter she opened the door to step outside.

Stepping out on the porch she was forced to bring her hand up to cover her eyes the sun just a bit too bright for her to stand. Still covering her eyes she made her way across the porch to go down the stairs. Eyes adjusting to the bright light she made her way with Aria down to the lawn.

Setting down her down she noticed Aria trying so hard to look around at everything. Kneeling she followed her daughter's eyes to see her staring at the wilting flowers.

Taking a quick glance at her content child messing with some blades of grass, she figured if she hurried she could make her way around the house to get the garden hose to water the flowers. With a final glance at Aria she took off at a brisk pace around the house to gather the water hose.

 **~(TWSW\\.oOo./TWSW)~**

Aria just sat happily cooing every so often the long blades of grass tickling her fingers as she ran her hands across the lawn. However, it wasn't enough to keep her attention for long and she started to notice that same strange tugging sensation that she felt yesterday again only this time more insistent. Climbing to her feet she moved her way toward the front gate, the odd feeling getting stronger the closer she got. Once at the gate she inquisitively looked up, trying to figure a way to get out.

Putting her hands on her hips like she seen her mommy do many times before she just stared at the gate head slightly tilted with a small pout on her face. However, her eyes homed in on the fact that the gate was not fully latched, so she curiously put her tiny hands on the gate and pushed. When it swung open Aria giggled at her success as she made her way out of the opening she created.

Following the tugging sensation, she started walking down the sidewalk not knowing where she was going but knowing that she needed to. Halfway down the block the tugging started going in a different way.

Changing direction as needed she made her way to what seemed to be an abandoned building the feeling in her chest telling her this was where she needed to be.

Moving toward the building she looked for a way in. Toddling around she poked and prodded different places until she came to a spot where a loose piece paneling had pulled back, giving her the opening she needed. Crawling through she moved quicker, the tugging getting stronger every second, and with a final wiggle she pulled herself to her feet looking around.

It looked old and abandoned, with dust, grime, and dirt covering almost every inch of the place. But, she didn't have much time to look around as her feet almost seemed to pull her over to a corner that she only now noticed with her eyes finally adjusting to the dim light. Narrowing her eyes in suspicion, she made her way over to the car that she hadn't noticed at first. The closer she got to the car the stronger the feeling became until it encompassed what seemed like every part of her.

Coming to stand only a few inches from the car she started to take note of things she didn't notice when she was farther away. Scratches and dings lined the hood and doors, the windshield cracked in multiple places and the paint faded. The once white seemed almost yellow and pink with strange writing on the side.

Reaching out her tiny hand the moment her fingers laid touch to the old car a burning pain shot through her wrist. Screaming in agony she tried to pull her hand away quickly finding out she couldn't. The burning only worsening the harder she tried to pull away tears filling her eyes as she screamed.

A few minutes later when the pain finally stopped and she could pull her hand back she pulled her arm to her chest cradling the painful limb. Still sobbing in pain, she never noticed as a strange mark began to appear on her wrist. Body shaking from the agony it just underwent she backed up from the car in fear of the pain returning and turned, making her way back through the hole so she could begin to try to find her way home wanting her mommy.

With her back turned she never noticed that the once crappy looking car started to… repair itself? However, that was impossible, wasn't it?


	2. Author's Note

Authors Note:

The first thing I must say is I'm so sorry I haven't updated in what seems like forever. But this last year has been difficult to say the least. I have been dealing with depression and then I had surgery a couple months ago, and now they're saying I may have to go in again.

On top of all that I realized I wasn't happy with the way my story was going, but don't worry I'm not abandoning it. However, I am rewriting it which is taking some time.

So here's the deal, I'm going to leave it up another week but after that all the chapter's will be deleted except for the prologue which has already been redone. Then from there as I get the chapters redone and betaed I will start reposting.

Again I'm so sorry for the long delay, but I will do my best to finish TWSW.


End file.
